For Now, We Are Heroes
by Bloodyroar
Summary: With no calls to arms, Izoi decides to go adventure new cities in Azeroth. Then, she runs into a problem. A Blood Elf Rogue and a Forsaken Death knight decide to join her on her adventures. OCxOC, OCxOC. R&R. M for future chapters!
1. For whom we seek

SLAM! Izoi sighed shutting the door outside of the inn inside the city of Orgrimmar. She shook off some of the stares she got from fellow elves. Striding over to the bank she took most of her things and summoned her beautiful black Hawkstider and hopped on it motioning to the outside of the city. There outside she saw nothing out of the ordinary, some people dueling and getting into arguments about who was better. Izoi shook her head and kept riding to the right heading to the Zeppelin that flys to the cold terrain of Northrend. After boarding she sat down receiving small stares from other younger questers.

Arriving in to Northrend she got off and walked to the flight master. A tall female Orc offered her a smile, and Izoi nodded and smiled lightly. She payed the Orc and mounted onto the purple armored wyvern. The cold and long flight borde Izoi quickly, but it was soon cured once she flew into the city of Dalaran. She looked at the next flight master and glared. Another Highelf, how she hated them. She told the Highelf where she needed to go next and then mounted onto another flying beast, a colorful Dragonhawk. It squawked as it flew over to the Argent Tournament grounds.

Walking around for a little she found the Horde's tent and strode in. Looking around she saw all of the faction champions. Elves, Trolls, Tauren, Forsaken, and Orcs. With all the dark red and gold lined curtains and the brightly lit fires Izoi took a quick look then sighed, "Where is she? I have been looking everywhere for her." She turned on her heel and smacked into another body. Almost knocked to the ground she growled as a kind voice spoke. "Izoi?"

As Izoi was helped up and smiled and hugged her best friend. "Sveta, about damn time. Where have you been?" She asked the tall forsaken priestess. "Just hanging around healing wounded. How about yourself?" She asked in a kind, and raspy tone. "Busy. We had another damn Alliance raid attempt on Orgrimmar." She muttered brushing herself off. "I wonder when they will learn." She sighed as the Priestess nodded her head under her grey hood.

Walking around the snow covered grounds Izoi noticed that Sveta was bowed to almost every time she walked next to a gaurd. "So.." Izoi spoke trying to break the silence. "Your pretty well-known around here huh?" She asked looking at her friend. Sveta nodded, "yes, Im one of the most common healers around here. I bet your pretty well known around the battle-grounds, eh?" She asked smiling lightly receiving a shrugg from Izoi. "Im not one to brag, you know that." She muttered closing her eyes. Sveta stopped in her tracks, turning to her friend as she let out a drawn sigh. "Izoi, do you think you ever find something worth fighting for? Or are you going to keep fighting with no passion." She asked getting lightly annoyed of Izoi.

"For my title." She said looking up. "I need to become better than my brother. I dont want to be known for 'Gax's little sister. I want to be known for 'Izoi, champion of the Horde'." She finished. Sveta shook her head. "All but empty words, my dear. Im talking about your family. What are you going to go after this war between the factions end?" She asked receiving a scowl. "There will never be peace." She scowled and Sveta 'tsked'. "Your strong Izoi. But putting no feeling into what your working for isnt going to help." Then the undead looked around and lead Izoi to the flight master. "Please take my words into consideration Izoi. You know I care for you." She said laying a boney hand on her friends claded shoulder. "Please, be careful." After that was said Sveta stalked away to perform her normal duties.

After the next couple of weeks Izoi thought through Sveta's words and shook her head, "this makes no sense." She muttered. After receiving her next daily quests she took a portal to the plague lands. After reading the scroll she was handed she inwardly sighed. "A new settlement in Avalon?" She shook her head. "What a bunch on nonsense." She stated mounting on her Black Hawkstrider with Yellow plated armor.

As Izoi walked into the 'settlement' she looked around. The old burned down village was now bustling, new trees planted, most of the blood cleaned, and even houses rebuilt. She saw all diffrent races walking around, talking, or just relaxing outside of the inn. Izoi raised a light blonde brow, "thats a new one. All kinds of races?" She said in awe. Walking to the inn she stabled her Hawkstrider walking in to the building. Looking around she saw that it was like most other inns, two storied, with a cook in the back and a bartender in the front.

Izoi made eye contact with the bar tender and walked up to the human male. She sat down on one of the stools and yawned lightly. The human smiled at her and looked her over, "so what can I get for the pretty lady, hmm?" He asked trying to flirt with Izoi. She rolled her cold emerald eyes and glared.  
"Bottle of Pinot Noir," she stated flatly looking the other way. The human almost jumped to her voice and nodded walking to the cupboard and grabbing a bottle of the weak drink. He opened it and poured it into a small cup and handed it to her. Izoi nodded her thanks and put two gold onto the counter, downing the drink before the man could pick up the gold. She set the cup down on the brown wooden counter and got up from the stool, picking her bag off the floor. "Thanks, and by chance is there a room in this inn for me to stay in for a little while?" She asked cocking her head towards the humans direction. The humans eyes widened and nodded, "y-yes. But its the biggest room." He stuttered, scrambling to collect the key to the room. Setting it down on the counter he looked up. "That will be ten gold for the night." Izoi nodded at the price and picked ten gold on of her sack and set it down next to the key. Then she picked up the key and stomped up the stairs to the room unlocking it. She saw the room was quite what the man said it to be. Large, and with a fair sized bed in the middle.

She dropped her bag and pick out a piece of parchment and a feathered pen and begin to write. "Help needed: questing partner, long term. Will pay at the price that is offered." She scrawled onto it, nodding with her approval she left her room and shut the door behind her walking down the stairs. She exit the inn, then stopped seeing a note board on her way to her hawkstider. She took off a nail and punched in the nail with her paper attached. Then she grabbed the reins to her hawkstider and walked it to the public stables. The bird became almost frantic sqawking and flapping its wings as Izoi turned on her heel. She looked back and sighed taking long strides to her companion putting her hand on its beak, stroking it and cooing to it.

The bird began to calm down as Izoi finally exited the stables. She then walked back to the inn yawning lightly. She entered the inn fingering her pouch for the key to her room. Looking up she saw a male bloodelf with her peice of paper in his gloved hand. He had black hair tied up, with strands hanging down to his chest, and two axes mounted onto his back. He was sitting down talking to another member of the horde, a Forsaken. His eyes were glowing blue and he looked intrested in what the Blood Elf was saying. Then the forsaken's eyes darted towards Izoi as he spoke softly. She walked to a table across the room from the two and sat down. She watched silently pretending to be doing something else. She picked out a book about the scourge and began reading.

The male Blood Elf turned towards her and eyed the paper, then her. He looked towards his friend and the Forsaken chuckled and nudged him forward. He walked up with the paper and sat in a wooden chair beside her. "So your looking for a questing partner," he said in a even tone. Izoi looked up then back down again and nodded. "Well, me and my friend over there would like to join you." He said smiling lightly, his emerald eyes shining brightly. Izoi nodded lightly, "Very well. Let me show you two to my room." She stated standing up and gracefully walking up the stairs. The two others followed close behind her.

Sitting down against the wall Izoi let a small sigh escape her lips as she rested her head against the wall. Looking back up again the other Elf sat down on the edge of the bed, and the Forsaken sat across from her. The Forsaken and the Blood Elf exchanged glances for a moment before turning their attention to Izoi.

"So..." The Blood Elf said trailing off, "we haven't been able to get each others names. I'll go first; my name is Vyndre." He smiled again, and Izoi looked up and was lost in his smile. She shook herself mentally and turned her head to his Forsaken friend. She motioned for him to go next. He understood and cleared his throat. "My name is Mortamiss, Mort for short." He nodded to himself.

"My name is Izoi," she stated flatly, looking at Vyndre. She felt weird, almost giddy just looking at him. She shook off the feeling and sighed, "well its getting late, we should all hit the sack for the night." She stated stretching her arms, and yawning. Folding them she nestled herself against the wall, then closed her eyes preparing for sleep. Vyndre nodded then laid down on the bed and yawned loudly before falling asleep. Mort just shook his head and relaxed his back against the other wall crossing his bony, plated legs, whistling to a unknown tune to keep him preoccupied for the time being.


	2. Onward, to Orgrimmar!

The next morning Izoi had gotten her bag and was mounting everything onto her Hawkstrider. She tied the straps to her bags and hopped onto the bird and waited for Vyndre and Mort to come outside. Vyndre tied his raven hair up and walked out of the Inn with his head held high. He strode past Izoi and grabbed the reins of his Orgrimmar Riding wolf. Mort waddled out behind Vyndre, but summoned his steed to lead the way. They all walked out onto the dirt path heading north. Izoi had a long list of things running through her mind at the time until her Hawkstrider bumped into Vyndre s mount in front of her. She looked up and saw straight ahead. She hopped her mount and immediately grabbed her bow and drew an arrow aiming it at the leader, who was infact a Draenei. The two individuals eye's locked. "I thought the rest of you cowards retreated back to Northrend." Izoi snarled through bared teeth."Leave now, or I wont hesitate to kill each and everyone of you."

Right after she finished she found that Vyndre was right behind her melding into the shadows. He stepped around her inching his way towards the three. The whole group of Death Knights laughed mercilessly looking at each other before turning their attention to Izoi again. "Look at the little elfy girl, she will do nicely as a new recruit for the master." The man to the Draenei's right spoke. Izoi now drew an arrow and let it launch forward, the woman Death Knight was fast, faster than Izoi was at retaliating. She charged forward knocking Izoi backwards. Izoi landed on her back before rolling over and grabbing her sword and countering the next attack the Death Knight threw at her. She looked to her side seeing Vyndre trying to hold off the other two Death Knights. She huffed diving towards her bow, grabbing it and drawing a quick, steady shot. She fired before having the bow knocked out of her hand. Next thing she felt was a the blunt side of the Death Knight s sword crack her in the face. She fell to the ground with a thud, cursing out loud with a grunt. She kneeled trying to get her breath, and bowed her head before looking up. Her eyes searched for her third party member. Where in the hell is Mort? Her mind kept screaming madly. She refocused trying to calm her temper. She grabbed her sword from the ground, standing up she charged toward the Death Knight before stumbling and landing on her knees and hands. The Death Knight walked behind Izoi and butted her in the back of head. Izoi saw black before going head first into the dirt.

Izoi woke up a little while later on a ritual stone. She heard voices speaking to each other, murmurs; about her resisting their transformations. She lifted her head and looked to her side, she saw Vyndre laying against a brick wall. Izoi gather what was rest of her strength and rolled off sprinting towards him. She grabbed his arms and growled, wake up. She wrapped his arm around her and and started stomping away from the now alert Death Knights. Just a bit further. She thought, before stumbling again falling down with Vyndre landing on top of her. She groaned trying to push him off of her. She looked up to see a smirking Draenei. "Where do you think your going, hmm?" Before having her attention turned towards the two new voices approaching. "Back! Back you wretches." Mort growled with a army of risen dead following him, and with a Paladin following close behind. "Run, Izoi, go back to Avalon. I will meet you two there." Izoi looked up at Mort, his ice blue eyes glowing brightly. She nodded before turning her attention to Vyndre, "hey, wake up." She shook him, "lets get out of here." She said wrapping his arm around her neck again. He looked dazed, but nodded processing her words. She let him lean his weight on her as she help him walk back to their mounts. They rode back to Avalon, meeting glances and whispers from commoners of the new city. She carefully got off her mount and helped Vyndre down before walking into the inn. She didn t realize the pulsing pain that coursed from her face, head and legs until now. She shook it off until she got to the top step before she stumbled. She caught herself on the door frame. Izoi then looked behind her to meet a concerned glance from Vyndre, he then spoke, "Izoi, are you alright?" He asked now fully conscious.

Izoi nodded then took in a deep breath walking into the room and set her weapons on the floor before sitting on the floor, before sitting down herself. She patted the ground next to her motioning for him to sit next to her. He plopped down and looked at her, "are you okay?" He asked again looking worried. "I'm fine." She snapped, letting her hands fumble with one of her hitten pockets on her boot. She pulled out some blue cloth, ripping it with her teeth. She then grabbed his left arm that had a fair amount of blood flowing out of it and started wrapping it in the cloth. After, she was done she knotted it and then used the remainder of the cloth to wash off the blood from her now swollen lip. She leaned her head against the wall letting out a soft sigh. "We need to get out of here soon." She mumbled trying to not focus on the pain in the back of her head. She then heard foot steps coming up the stairs. Mort walked into the room with a triumphant smirk. "They were all wea-" he was cut off, "WHERE IN THE HELL WHERE YOU!" Vyndre snapped. "I ran off to get help." Mort frowned. "And came back with a Human Paladin." Izoi rolled her eyes, "as if he was much help." Mort just shrugged, "I'm going to take my leave for a short while." He stated summoning a Death Gate, "I will meet you guys in Orgrimmar." He stated before walking into the portal. Izoi then shook her head, before relaxing her shoulders. Vyndre broke the silence, sighing lightly, grabbing the attention of Izoi. "You were amazing back there. I've never seen a hunter take on a Death Knight like that." He said, "where did you learn to fight with such ferocity?" Izoi shook her head, "Long story." Vyndre chuckled, picking up her gloved hand kissing it lightly, "and you also saved my life." he murmured flashing her a pleasant smile. Izoi turned her head, trying to act disgusted, she felt her face get hot and shook her head. "Dont worry about it." She muttered biting her lip.

A/N: Yes, sorry its short, I want to see some reviews before I write anymore. Thanks for reading, RR.


End file.
